


until we meet again

by rhymeswithpicard



Series: Princess Pilot Senator Spy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Breha is so her father's daughter, Canonical Character Death, Family Drama, First Meetings, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hellraising, Revenge, Sad reunions, Senate Events, Slight discussion of galactic politics, The Resistance Era, Wakes & Funerals, mention if war crimes, no beta we die like men, the skywalker's family drama ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpicard/pseuds/rhymeswithpicard
Summary: the times that breha met armitage.or, breha has too many feelings about too many people, armitage hux just being one of them.





	1. i.

The first time that Breha Solo encounters Armitage Hux is brief and invisible to the naked eye. 

They merely pass by each other briefly as if they were orbiting planets; getting close, but never quite touching.

Somedays, Breha thanks her lucky stars that she never got close enough to Armitage that they crashed into each other. Other days, Breha cries for the friend she lost so long ago.

The encounters inbetween, few and far apart as they are, are bittersweet to say the least. They remain in their orbit, never straying from their predestined paths.

Breha becomes a Senator, Armitage a general. They move farther apart, seperated by a war that threatens to rip the galaxy as they know it apart.

The last time that Breha Solo encounters Armitage Hux is both joyous and sad. Joyous because the fact that he was even standing before her meant that she had done it, she had won. Sad because she was facing down her old friend as the judge of his fate.

Somewhere in that final encounter, tears were shed, an apology was uttered, and Breha was called _rebel scum_.

Despite everything that Breha has felt for the past thirteen or so years, it is here and now that everything feels right. Something about that name reminds her of who she truly is.

Breha smiles and her wounds begin to close.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 ABY; a senate gala.
> 
> Breha Solo (as Breha Organa) meets Armitage Hux and feels both anger (directed towards him) and pride (directed towards herself).

A few facts about Breha Solo at age 18:

  1. She was going by Breha Organa at that point in time.
  2. She was not known to take things lightly.
  3. She was not a fan of the trafficking of sentient beings of any sort.



The three facts became rather important on the night the Breha Organa met Armitage Hux for the very first time.

The Galactic Senate had decided to host a gala to welcome the ambassadors from the First Order and Breha had been in the middle of a rather lovely conversation with Senator Cdrys about how he could feasibly crack down on the Corellian slave trade whilst maintaining a positive public opinion when the diplomats arrived.

Breha apologized to Senator Cdrys who, in all honesty had stopped listening when Breha had gone on a rather long tangent about the "unconstitutionality and savagery of slavery", and promptly made her way towards the delegation.

The first thing that Breha noticed was how grey everything was. A sharp contrast from the rainbow that made up the rest of the attendees. After that, Breha took note of how the members of the delegation were standing. They all stood as straight and still as they possibly could. It looked as if in lieu of diplomats, the First Order had sent soldiers. The uniforms that they all wore only helped to cement that observation in the minds of everyone in attendance that night.

Breha had the strongest urge to call the entire group assholes, but she suppressed it because she had recently been told (by her mother) that it really wasn't acceptable to insult everyone that she didn't agree with. Instead, Breha took a deep breath, walked towards the youngest-looking member of the delegation, and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Breha Organa. Welcome to Hosnian Prime."

The man merely glanced at her hand before smiling ever so slightly. "Armitage Hux." He said coolly. "I am please to make your acquaintance Miss Organa."

Breha withdrew her hand. "Did you find the journey agreeable Mr. Hux?" She asked in her best politician voice.

"To be completely honest Miss Organa, it was quite the opposite." Armitage said in his cold, clipped voice. "The route that we took was rather rough."

"That would be because you most likely went through the Alderaanian Graveyard. It's a difficult space to travel through for even the best pilots." Breha said with a slight air of solemnity.

Armitage looked towards an older man that looked like what Breha imagined Armitage himself would look like if given at least forty years to grow older. The older man (likely Armitage's father, Breha concluded) narrowed his eyes at Breha who did her best not to look completely indignant and nodded towards his son. Armitage took that as his cue and began to usher Breha towards the gardens outside of the ballroom, taking her arm as he did so.

"Perhaps we could discuss a better flight path while you show me around the gardens?" Armitage suggested.

Breha huffed. "I will not be trifled with Mr. Hux" She said, her voice venomous. "You may either take me seriously or you may leave. The choice is yours."

Armitage chuckled. "You _are_ a wild one Miss Solo. Did you know that I was warned about you?"

Breha was intrigued by this. "What did they warn you about?" She asked.

"I was told that if I was to be wary of anyone, it should not be any of the Senators or even the Chancellor that I be most careful of, but a young girl by the name of Breha Organa."

"Well go on then." Breha urged.

"You were described as brash, rude, unconventional, and highly intelligent. I was also told about your proficiency in both navigation and intergalactic law."

Breha thought for a moment. "I think I will give you that tour of the gardens now Mr. Hux."


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 aby, mom mothma's funeral.
> 
> breha mingles at the reception and catches a brief glimpse of armitage as she deals with the feelings of finality as her brother leaves again.

The next time that Breha and Armitage see each other is a year later after the funeral of Mon Mothma.

Breha is mingling with influential people because she knows that any connections she makes will do nothing but help her in the future and is in the middle of an incredibly dry discussion about interplanetary trade with an ancient-looking woman from Naboo when she sees him.

Armitage seems paler than he did last time but Breha attributes that to the fact that he, like everyone else in the room is dressed in black. He also seems to control the room around him and that fact is what truly intrigues Breha. What power does this man hold that causes even the proud Senator of Coruscant to take the position of a dog lapping on his heels for the tiniest scrap of attention.

So Breha waits impatiently for her conversation to die down, thanks the Nabooian woman for her time and makes her way towards Armitage. He looks at her and smiles but continues to hold court. Breha half-listens as her eyes once again wander the room. Her brother Ben is standing in a corner looking every part a great black wallflower, Breha makes sure that no one is watching her and sticks her tongue out at him. He mirrors her actions back at her and to Breha's immense satisfaction, their Uncle Luke catches him and glares at Ben. Breha can hardly hold in her laughter.

She sees her mother catching up with some friends from her time in the Rebel Alliance. Leia is laughing but there's something sad about the way she's smiling.

Breha feels a tap on her shoulder and startles before seeing that it was just her father. He offers to take her home and Breha seriously considers his offer. But she has a responsibility to be here and honestly, she needs to work on making connections. Her father leaves after giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. He doesn't say goodbye to Leia, Breha pretends not to notice that.

Breha turns back towards Armitage and sighs. She turns towards the gardens outside and sits under a statue of her grandmother. Years later, Breha will wonder if that statue existed only to serve as a metaphor for how she existed under the shadow of Padmé Amidala. At this point in time however, Breha is more focused on watching the people inside of the ballroom. Armitage has rotated to a new group of influencers and is still mysteriously capturing the attention of every single person surrounding him. Breha resolves to ask him where he got his public speaking lessons (she never does end up asking him).

Eventually Ben sits down beside her and tries to make small talk. "How have you been?" He asks, awkward as ever.

"I've been better. And you?" Breha responds absently. She's still mesmerized by Armitage's apparent oratory excellence.

"I don't know anymore." Ben whispers.

Breha turns towards Ben, "You'll figure it out eventually" she says, grabbing his hands as she does so. "You will figure this out Ben, and when you do, everything will make sense."

"I'm leaving now." Ben says solemnly.

Breha looks at one of the plants. "When will you be back?" She asks.

"I don't think I will be." Ben answers. "Goodbye Breha."

"Goodbye Ben." Breha had never been good at saying farewell.

Breha looked up after Ben had been gone for a good five minutes and saw that Armitage had disappeared as well. Perhaps she and Armitage just weren't meant to ever truly connect.


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34 ABY.  
> The aftermath of the Hosnian Catyclysm.  
> Breha makes a choice.

The next time Breha sees him is not in person, but on a holoscreen in the heart of Coruscant. She sees him not as an old friend, but as a foe and a war criminal.

Armitage Hux is now responsible for the deaths of the entire galactic senate. Nothing remains of the Hosnian System aside from a graveyard of asteroids. As she watches his rant, she feels rage build up inside her. How could he stand there about to kill thousands of beings, some of them just barely on the cusp of adulthood, and yet still stand proud.

 _The last day of the Republic._  

Armitage - no, Hux, was wrong. The Republic would not go down without a fight. Breha would make sure of it, her mother would make sure of it. In that moment, Breha makes a decision. She is going to join the fight and by Force, she is going to win this fight.

She packs her clothing quickly and leaves most of it behind. All she truly needs is two sets of clothing at most. Nothing fancy, she needs something breathable, something that she can work in without worrying about ruining it. She resolves to take with her two shirts, one pair of pants, and a jacket that her father had given her. She takes her gloves, the ones with the slits in the fingers that allow her to feel without leaving fingerprints behind and she takes her blaster. She breaths deeply, looking at her hotel room before she shuts the lights off and departs.

She does the math in her head, she has twenty thousand credits in her account. She would need to remove all of it and then wait for her accounts to be closed as she is presumed dead. The money should cover the cost of a shitty starfighter and enough food to last her the journey to Crait. Once there she can raid the old rebel base for supplies and if she's lucky, find a new ship. At the very least, she'd be able to contact the resistance. 

She pulls her hood up and smiles, snatching a pair of sunglasses from a nearby market stall as she leaves. Her grin is wicked and cat-like, she knows that she's about to raise some hell and to be quite honest, she's excited. She is very much her father's daughter.


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35 ABY  
> The First Order has fallen and Breha meets with Armitage Hux, former General of the First Order.

 

“YES

She knew all along that it would come to this. That the two of them would end up in this position. One old friend forced to decide the other's fate. Before now she had only been able to hope that she would not be the one begging on her knees for mercy.

General Hux was not a merciful man and Beth’s knew that he would have her publicly executed in order to make an example of her.

Fortunately for Hux ( _Armitage_ , Breha whispered to herself), Breha Solo-Organa was incredibly merciful. 

“General.” She addressed the man in the torn First Order uniform. “How have you been?” She asked.

Hux spit at the floor, blood mingling with the saliva that landed at her feet. “Small talk your highness? Why not just get on with it?” He said angrily.

”Peace, Armitage.” Breha sighed. “You know the charges?” She asked.

Hux stared into her eyes defiantly, proud as ever. “Yes.”

”Do you understand the gravity of your actions?”

”Yes.”

”Are you familiar with the Coruscant Convention?”

”Yes.”

Breha paused. “Then I charge you Armitage Hux, former General of the First Order with crimes in direct violation of the Coruscant Convention. This includes the killing of civilians, the use of child soldiers, and the torturing and General mistreatment of prisoners of war. Do you accept the charges laid against you at this time?”

”Do I have a choice?” He snarled.

”Yes. You have a choice. Do you accept the charges laid against you?” She repeated, seemingly unfazed.

Hux stared straight into her eyes and for just a second Breha could have sworn that she saw her old friend. He was scared, and so was Breha. This new world that they were about to step into, that they had both had a hand in creating was terrifying and beautiful.

if Breha could have one wish it would have been to have her friend back. But wishes were inaccessible at that time and place. She had a duty to carry out and by force she would do it. 

“Yes, I accept the charges.”

Breha had to leave the room to keep from crying.

 

 


End file.
